City of Thieves
City of Thieves is a world in Kingdom Hearts: Darkness' Return. It is based off the Sly Cooper series, primarily the 4th game ''Thieves in Time. ''This world is not to be confused with the novel of the same name. Story Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey arrive in this world which sort of resembles Paris. Sora then discovers that he's been turned into a lion while the other three are normal. The gang then see a trio consisting of a raccoon with a cane, a turtle in a wheelchair and a pink hippo fighting off Heartless. They come to assist them and the leader introduces himself as Sly Cooper. The other two are Bentley and Murray. Before our heroes arrived, Sly retired from thieving to strike up a relationship with his on/off girlfriend Interpol officer Carmelita Fox. After Bentley discovered that the pages from the Thievus Racconus are disappearing, the Cooper Gang rejoined to find out whoever was behind it. Bentley had been working on a time machine with his girlfriend Penelope, but she disappeared. The first place they had to go to was Feudal Japan, home of Sly's Japanese ancestor, Rioichi Cooper. Turning Japanese Rioichi was also a master chef, creating sushi and opening a restaurant, which covered his heists. But first, they left the ancient book in the hands of their old friend Dimitri. After arriving, the gang discovered that Rioichi was imprisoned by a dictator named El Jefe for "tainted sushi". Sora and Sly then proceed to break him out and take on El Jefe. After defeating him, one of the Heartless drops a sheriff's star, which is the gate to their next destination: the Wild West where they could find Tennessee Kid Cooper, a famous outlaw. Go West Young Raccoon It turns out Kid was thrown in jail and they have to free him by defacing some posters of the town sheriff, Toothpick and were sent to jail. They also find Carmelita (as told by Goofy) whom they rescued and was still angry with Sly. Carmelita told how she wound up in the Wild West, where she said the famous art collector Cyrille Le Paradox was behind all of it. Sora then proclaimed "Where's there Heartless, Maleficent has gotta be here" saying that Le Paradox was working with the Mistress of All Evil. Sora and the gang get back Murray's van and Bentley's time machine that were stolen by Toothpick and take the battle to him. After arresting him, the van and everyone inside it fell to their doom. In desperation, Bentley grabbed Murray's Australian fossil necklace which would lead them to the Ice Age where they meet Caveman Cooper. Sly nicknames him "Bob" because of how Bob speaks. Clan of the Cave Raccoon The villain in this period, as explained by Bentley was called Grizz. Before Grizz was a crook, he was famous in the art world and was struck into the limelight by a pop artist. His fame was short-lived and turned back to crime. After tracking down Grizz to his chilling palace, everyone but Sora and Murray are trapped behind an icy wall and now the Keyblader and the Cooper Gang's muscle must take down the evil bear through ice-skating. Of Mice and Mechs After defeating Grizz, his crown was the key to their next destination: medival England where they'll find Sir Galleth Cooper, who has been reduced from a knightly thief to a circus performer, so they had to get him back. After rescuing the knight, he told his story on what happenend. He was captured by the mysterious "Black Knight" who was later on revealed to be Penelope-which broke Bentley's heart. Forty Thieves They contacted Dimitri who said something about Sly's Arabian descendant, Salim Al-Kupar in ancient Arabia. Carmelita managed to help them get there with an Arabian coin she had before she was captured by Le Paradox. They arrived to find Salim Al-Kupar who had the stealth of 40 thieves. He was even their leader. When arriving in their hideout, most of the thieves retired. Also, no one has seen the descendant in a while. He was working with three remaining thieves but had simply vanished. After finding Salim, he said that a stranger named "Miss Decibel" came and started throwing gold coins. Salim and his other three thieves decided to pull a heist but were easily caught. After taking down the elephant, Sora and friends realize that they've been defeated all the way and that Le Paradox stole Carmelita and the Cooper canes. Paris Epilogue Dimitri contacted them that everyone was "getting down in Skunktown" meaning that Le Paradox has taken over Paris with a fake prodigy that Miss Deciebel made for him, saying that he was royalty. They headed back to Paris seeing what Dimitri meant. Bentley got info about Le Paradox including he was also from a long line of thieves. Also, his father was originally going to steal the world's largest diamond and frame Sly's father for the crime. But Sly's father still stole it and Le Paradox's father WAS framed. With his father gone, no one was around to teach Le Paradox the family way and plans to wipe out every Cooper from existence. So they had to take down the notorious art collector, save Paris and restore the Cooper name. Sora, Sly, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Bentley and Murry sneak into Le Paradox's blimp and think up a plan. Sora and Sly would rescue Carmelita while the others plan a "Family reunion." Sly is driven into a trap and it's up to Sora, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and the ancestors to save him and stop Le Paradox. After taking down the evil skunk, Sly mysteriously vanishes when Le Paradox's blimp crashes. The remaining gang members set out to find him and Bentley, thanking Sora for helping them, gives him the Honor Among Thieves Keyblade. If Sora returns to this world after clearing Mutant Sewers (the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles world), then he will face Clockwerk in a secret boss battle. Characters *Sly Cooper (partner) *Bentley (partner) *Murray (partner) *Carmelita Fox (partner) *Dimitri Lousteau *Rioichi Cooper (partner) *Tennesse Kid Cooper (partner) *Caveman "Bob" Cooper (partner) *Sir Galleth Cooper (partner) *Salim Al-Kupar (partner *Cyrille Le Paradox *El Jefe *Sheriff Toothpick *The Grizz *Penelope *Miss Decibel *Clockwerk (secret boss) Music *Sly 4 Theme (Overworld) *A Deadly Dance (Battle, Mz. Ruby boss music from Sly 1) *Vim and Vigor (El Jefe boss music) *Rowdy Rumble (Sheriff Toothpick boss) *The Corrupted (Grizz boss) *Desire For All That Is Lost (Dragon boss) *Dance to the Death (Penelope boss) *The Encounter (Ms. Decibel boss) *Sinister Shadows (Le Paradox boss) *Black Powder (Clockwerk secret boss) Category:Worlds Trivia *Instead of Murray's Geisha sequence, Donald and Goofy performed a shadow puppet theater about a family of boars and a tiger, which frightened the guards. Category:Worlds